A Roblox Love Story
by aspiringAnimator
Summary: He was from the mean streets of Robloxity, desperate to clean up his act. She was a mild-mannered college student, searching for love. Their fates will intertwine in this epic fan fiction of an online date gone awry, for their love is not what it appears to be. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright summer day in the college. Students were milling about on the grounds, chatting, having a generally good time. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and two students from wildly different backgrounds approached each other.

Those unfortunate souls were swagmaster15384 and JulianaBAE932.

One had his illustrious, shaggy brown hair that reached his neck. The other had bright pink hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Their visages were affixed with permanent, frozen smiles, and cold, dead eyes. And yet... there was a certain amount of attraction between the two. A certain amount of lust. Of love. Of caring for the other.

Swagmaster15384 approached cautiously. The tall bell tower rang, signalling the hour. 2 PM. Now was his moment. His one chance to make everything perfect... to win her heart.

He held a Bloxy Cola in his hand, purchased after several days of tix-scrounging. Swagmaster15384 discarded it... he must show himself, and himself only. Around him, everything stood still. The other students meant nothing to him anymore. It was just him, and the pink-haired girl, who seemed to finally have noticed him.

His heart stopped. Could this be the moment? He plucked up whatever courage he had... and spoke.

"hi"

"hello"

"wanna b my g/f"

"ok"

The deal was set in stone. Swagmaster15384 couldn't believe it. He'd actually won the heart of JulianaBAE932. He was flying... flying on a cloud. This was the beginning of a new era for him. From this day on, he would no longer be a noob. No longer would he be the wearer of 10 tix hats. He was swagmaster15384, and he was hers to keep.

Their romance was brief. They went to the movies, and resolved not to speak, but to let only their body language tell the other how one was feeling.

"kissses"

"bbaby do u wanna go to apartment"

"ok"

It was finally happening. As swagmaster15384 led JulianaBAE932 to his apartment, a full moon rose over the campus, but that did nothing to stop the partying that still occurred out in the courtyard. A few dozen Robloxians were out, cursing, flirting, and trolling, but this meant nothing to swagmaster15384, for he had JulianaBAE932 all to himself now. He led her up the elevators. "this way", he encouraged. Within moments, they stood outside the entrance to his penthouse.

"wow"

"ya"

The view was incredible. Not only was swagmaster15384's apartment massive, but the window had a terrific view to all the campus. College Life. It all seemed so insignificant, compared to the romance that was occurring between the two new lovers.

"lays you on bed"

"ohh"

"takes cloetbhs off"

"mmm ya"

The couple, now standing on top of the bed in a fixed position, elected to stand as close to each other as possible to heighten the romance as much as possible. And then... the unthinkable happened. JulianaBAE932 spoke.

"im sorey but i canot b with u anymorre"

"waht"

"i love a diferrent guy"

Swagmaster15384 could hardly believe what he was hearing. Was... JulianaBAE932 _cheating_ on him? And before he knew it, she was walking out of the room.

"WAit"

"what"

"why did u leavve me"

"idk"

And that was all swagmaster15384 ever heard from JulianaBAE932 ever again. Their love, what seemed so tangible and utterly _real_ just ten minutes ago, was all a fallacy. And so, the tragedy of swagmaster15384 and JulianaBAE932 ends as a lesson to all those who may follow in their wake, misguided by the illusion of love, only to be cut off in the end... and denied the sweet, sweet embrace of a lover's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight.

Gracious - loving - never ending sunlight spilled forth from the heavens above, its celestial rays beaming down upon an undeserving humankind.

Swagmaster15384 materialized into the lobby of Natural Disaster Survival. His clothing - on. Glorious, long bacon hair streaked down from his head, an incredible display of his mastery in the art of shampoo. This game was no College Life - this game was filled to the brim with Robloxians, all raving for the next disaster. A broken, tireless smile sat fixed on his face.

Almost one year had passed since his escapades in the game formerly known as College Life - now a wasteland. The girl he knew as JulianaBAE932 was nothing more than a dim, disappointing memory now. Swagmaster15384 had aged, and gained the wisdom necessary for a mature relationship. He had ranked up, rather. He was now teetering towards the double digits. Nine birthdays graced his head.

The Robloxian wandered over to the edge of the lobby, peering down towards a great, bare island below. Before he could react, swagmaster15384 was transported instantaneously onto it. Incredible. He took a moment to regain understanding of his surroundings.

About thirty other players skirted around nearby. The game seemed to have materialized a Happy Home, though that adjective it would soon lose. Swagmaster15384 gazed around with those unblinking eyes... and saw her.

Her. The girl. The one and only. Skinny, with a blue denim jacket... pink hair... pale white skin... but that smile. That smile. That same exact smile he had. That had to mean something. The girl ran off.

He stood for just a moment, and then chased after her. In the distance... a towering wave approached. This was it.

"hey waitt u ho"

"im not a hoe"

"ya u r"

"o ok"

No. _No._ The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. He'd actually called this girl - this _beauty_ - dianaa4lyfe149poop - a _hoe_. She was no such thing. _Why_ did he call her that? What purpose did it serve? It... it only served to push her away, his one true love...

A tsunami of sadness, both literal and figurative, collided into him. He had to try harder. He and the rest of the game respawned into the lobby. With as much courage as his prepubescent form could muster... swagmaster15384 approached dianaa4lyfe149poop again. This time, he would be more tactful with his speech.

"hi"

"hhello"

"im sorey"

"ok"

Alright. His apology: secured. That blunder from earlier? It wouldn't happen again. Seeing his recent successes, swagmaster15384 pushed further. He had to gain her love, through whatever means necessary.

"u kno u have a nice bootay"

"i do"

"ya"

A pause. His compliment was well-received. Now... for the finishing move.

"can i do the se x wit u"

"no"

"o well ur a dumb agly giril"

"no im nott!"

"ya huh its tru"

"o ok sorrey"

And with that, his chance was _gone._ Surely his mistake would never again be forgiven. The entire server was swept down to the island once more, as swagmaster15384 reflected on his mistakes. Sure, his spurious sexual advances had been rejected... but it was the way he'd reacted. No, this dianaa4lyfe149poop was no dumb ugly girl. She was beautiful - she was _brilliant_ - she was his _world._

Thick gray clouds swept over the island, simply an illustration of his current mood. He had one last chance. One final chance to secure her love. As a thick white haze covered a so-called indestructible fort... so did a biting, chilly wind. The temperature was dropping. Swagmaster15384 plodded over to a gray corner as heavy snow began to pile down upon him. _This couldn't be the end._

And then...

A girl approached. Dianaa4lyfe149poop. She huddled beside him, the two of them quietly together against the chilled winds, fighting the odds of nature.

...

"hi diaenna"

"im not talkin to u"

"ya but u r noww"

His swordplay wit had her at odds once again. There was a long pause as dianaa4lyfe149poop realized that was the truth - she was _indeed_ talking to him, whether or not she liked it.

"ok listen im sorryy bout callin u a hoe dianiana"

"mhmm"

"an about wantin to do the se xxy with u"

"ya u were wierd bout that"

"but i kno that i wana be 2gether wit u"

A pause. Swagmaster15384 waited with baited breath. Would she accept his love...?

"ok"

The two quietly stood there against the wind... together. Finally, a girl for him to love, to truly love - one that wouldn't leave him. She stepped closer to him, as their skin touched for the first time... warm, against impossible odds, against the biting chilliness of Natural Disaster Survival.

"snoggles wit u"

"kissses"

"cudbles allso"

"i like ur eyes"

"hehehe thx"

"*licks*"

"ooo ya"

"ur my pobsiclkle"

Before they could go any further, though, the round ended, sending them up to the lobby once again. Swagmaster15384 and dianaa4lyfe149poop's disaster count both rose by one. They were survivors... just like their blossoming relationship, blooming to a bright flower. For once... swagmaster15384 had a lover, one he could truly give his heart to. With that, his story ends with a happy heart. And that was that.


End file.
